


insanity

by mickyy



Series: oh how things have changed [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, Dark!Percy, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Some Thinking™ is being done, but also it is 3am and i know Nothing right now, i think shit might be about to go down, nothing too dark just yet though, only lots of homicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Who could possibly help him with something likethis?
Series: oh how things have changed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	insanity

How do you ask for help for a problem like this?

“Hey, I’m one of three mortals to survive going to Literal Greek Hell, except while I was there, I unlocked powers I didn’t know I had and now I’m going crazy with how many heartbeats I’m surrounded by on a daily basis and I’m so close to lashing out except if that happens I think people might die, please help?” 

Who the _fuck_ was qualified to handle that? Not Annabeth, and she shut down any time he mentioned Tartarus anyway. Not Nico (and even if he was, he’s literally 14 years old. Percy wasn’t about to shove the weight of the world on his shoulders). Not Chiron—while he was three thousand years old, he’d also stated himself he’d never dealt with a child of Poseidon quite as powerful as Percy. _Great_.

Percy hadn’t been able to reach Poseidon in months. He’d tried, of course he had, when it started. No reply. Pretty par for the course when your father was one of the Big Three. Except now it was worse, and now he could pick Annabeth out of a crowd in the mess hall when he was laying on the sand dunes at the beach. Now, the off-rhythm, constant, vibrant thrum of life was inescapable. It even penetrated his nightmares, until Tartarus morphed from its usual eerie quiet to never-ending drumming. 

One time Annabeth told him that the definition of insanity was trying the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. And Percy decided he’d rather be that kind of insane than the kind where he can’t hear anything but heartbeats. 

He prayed—again—to Poseidon, hoping against all hope he’d get an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> 3am , same day as last fic, because sleep deprivatoin fucks with my self control. i hope you like it :))


End file.
